poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo
The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo is the thirty-third episode in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. It is unknown if the movie will appear on YouTube in the future. PLOT The FT Squad travels underwater again, this time at the Great Barrier Reef off of Australia. They meet a clownfish father named Marlin and his son Nemo, who has a small fin on his right. They also reunite with Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian from Atlantica who are visiting the coral reef. The squad, specifically Kyle, is thrilled to see them again, but is more concerned about Marlin and how he's treating Nemo. Marlin is overprotective of Nemo and has a sense of distrust towards the squad and Atlantica visitors, since they're strange looking and not from the reef. But things take a turn for the worst when Nemo gets kidnapped by a diver. But Flounder, Wubbzy and Daizy also get kidnapped by the same diver. Now Marlin, the squad, Ariel and Sebastian, along with their new friend, Dory, a regal tang surgeon fish with a short term memory issue, must race against time to get their friends back before they are sold to the diver's fish killing daughter, Darla. While this is happening, Nemo, Flounder, Wubbzy and Daizy end up in a fish tank in a dentist's office, where they meet a group of fish who are willing to help them get back to the ocean. Wubbzy and Daizy also encounter MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy, who are trapped in the same tank and give advice on how to handle the situation and be more brave. TRIVIA *This is the sixth Pixar crossover in the series, the previous ones being The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story, The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2, The FT Squad's Adventures in A Bug's Life, The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars and The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy will guest star in this movie. *MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy will join the FT Squad after this adventure. *Yao, Ling, Chien Po and Colonel Hathi don't go underwater with the squad this adventure, similar to The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid. ''They will be on land, but they will be very well aware of what's happening. They will pose as health inspectors in front of the dentist and inspect how he takes care of his patients, but also keep a close watch on Nemo, Wubbzy, Daizy and Flounder in the tank to assure they remain alive. *Also, like ''The FT Squad's Adventures in The Little Mermaid, the squad will take the pills that will allow them to breath underwater. But they will also shrink down in size to interact with the fish. But they will quickly return to normal size when they begin the rescue mission. Wubbzy and Daizy though, will remain shrunken. That way, they'd be stuck in the tank with Nemo. *Mirta, however, will go underwater with her friends after being transformed into a mermaid using Future Time Travel's transforming technology. Category:The FT Squad's Adventures Series Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway